fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Futōmeina Republic
The is the main setting of ''Clear 14'' television series. Located in what was once the continent of Asia, it had existed for approximately 193 years as of the beginning of the series. History 2077: The Great Eastern Contentions In July 2077, two years and five months after the Third World War had ended, various Asian political figures came together to discuss what to do with their shattered continent. The current president of Japan—a name that has since been lost in history and translation—was the one who proposed the idea of uniting all the Eastern countries together to form a commonwealth. This proposal was met with much criticism and controversy...but this was nothing compared to what had followed after. In September, a group of U.S. sleepers and mercenaries were sent by President Tatum to assassinate innocent civilians in an act of twisted and selfish revenge. Thousands were killed over the course of twelve hours...and this massacre had permanently sealed the fate of Asia. 2077-2098: The Eastern Commonwealth The Eastern Commonwealth, which was comprised of almost all the countries in Asia, was a constitutional democracy that lasted twenty years. However, after the mysterious assassination of one of its leaders, all heck broke loose again. 2098-2099: War of the East The countries that once were part of the Eastern Commonwealth turned against and declared war on each other, resulting in much conflict, as well as a "Second D-Day"—a day on which an atomic bomb was dropped onto countries lying on the Pacific Coast, resulting in millions of casualties from both the blast and its aftereffects—in 2099. Countless cities were destroyed, including the original Tokyo. 2099-2102: The Eastern Reconstruction For three years, the survivors of the War worked to rebuild their fallen cities. During this time, both Japanese and Americans alike decided to make the fallen Tokyo something even better than it had been. They wanted to make it a haven, a home...a utopia. Voters voted to choose an emperor/empress-like president from twenty-five candidates; the first winner was Lin Hino, a twenty-five year-old girl with both American and Japanese heritage. 2102-2110: Rule of Empress Hino Empress Lin Hino proved to be a worthy leader with uncanny abnegation. She aided in rebuilding the schools, farming the lands, and in general restoring Tokyo to its former glory. Most everyone loved her. That is, until her two terms were over. Lin did not want to give up her position as Empress; however, she was not willing to assert herself over the matter, as "two terms ONLY" was the law. But she had a plan to keep the royal line going... 2110: The Experimentation of Reina Kino In 2104, Lin had given birth to a daughter: Reina Kino. Reina was strong, intelligent for her age, and unbelievably loyal—just the kind of person Lin now needed for her latest experiment. In 2110, Reina was injected with an experimental drug that, over time, significantly increased her already-extraordinary mental capacity and strength. These effects Lin knew about...but she did not expect Reina's longevity to be increased by fifty years because of it. 2110-2112: The Kino Assassinations After Reina began to experience agonizing headaches and vivid hallucinations, Lin told her about the drug she'd been injected with. Furious that her mother had had the nerve to do such a thing, Reina went on a murder spree, killing her mother and 982 government soldiers over the course of two years. Officials tried to stop her, but she was too smart and too strong to be caught. Then, following in her mother's footsteps (in a way), she became Empress in 2112...but only after she assassinated Emperor Shinji, the current leader. The empire was renamed the Futōmeina Republic—"Futōmeina" (不透明な) being Japanese for "opaque"—and many of the current laws were changed and/or altered. 2112-present: The Kino Dynasty When Reina finally died in 2227 at the age of 123, her fifty-five year-old daughter—Makoto Tsuki—took her place. Makoto's son Sora succeeded Makoto when he was nineteen, and Sora was eventually succeeded by Mina Masa—the current Empress. Category:Places